ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Hall
Eddie Allen Hall (born on October 3, 1991) and is an English professional wrestler currently signed to the Total Nonstop Wrestling or TNW. Hall is known for wearing a robe which says 'PEOPLE'S REPRESENTATIVE' Early life Hall was born to an accountant mother and a footballing father. When he was young he wanted to become a footballer but after watching WWF Wrestlemania 2000 he began fighting people for money and earned a living as a street fighter. He was sent to juvenile a few times for assaulting people and when he was 15 was arrested for assault and sentenced to seven months in prison. Release from Prison and change. Hall left prison a new man. He was stronger, smarter and wrestled safely. Hall got a job in a Tesco and looked for advertisements about wrestling companies. He wrestled for his local gym's wrestling team and was spotted by a scout. Big Time Wrestling Federation (2007) Hall debuted at the age of sixteen as a young athlete wanting to make a name for himself but didn't make much with a losing streak of 3-0. But then he won a qualifier for the BTWF Championship Rumble Royal. In the Rumble Royal he entered at number #13 and won the match after lasting 37:43 in the match. Hall defeated Andy O' Bryant to become the BTWF Champion and the youngest in BTWF's history. Due to debts the BTWF had to close down until debts were raised and in a thanks of helping Hall achieve wrestling history, he auctioned his belt and paid the loan sharks the debt and BTWF was back and running. BTWF awarded him the Golden Championship Award and a place in the Hall of Fame in return. Hall was then released from his BTWF contract on December 27, 2007. Study and American University Wrestling Hall then focused on his studying and was accepted into the University of Texas on a free plane trip to study wrestling and subjects of his choice. He learned some new moves in the U-O-T and was desperate for a nickname. When his parents arrived to see the Wrestling Championship Tournament they asked him to represent the people and that give him the nickname, "The People's Representative" . He advanced to the tournament finals but was beaten by Alexander Lane after he cheated behind the referee's back. However when this was viewed on a camera, Lane was disqualified and the $15,000 and championship trophy and belt were given to Hall instead. When he graduated, he became a wrestler. Break from full time Wrestling (2008-late 2009) When he left university in 2008, he got a job and stopped full-time wrestling and only fought in charity events and trained twice every few weeks. Many companies wanted to sign Hall onto a deal with their business but Hall only agreed to wrestle a few matches and then make a shock exit. He eventually decided that in order to become a great wrestler that he had to en roll into a school of excellence and learned how to perform wrestling safely. In December 2009 he announced he would return to the ring full-time with the newly brought back Total Nonstop Wrestling. Total Nonstop Wrestling (2010-present) Hall debuted for TNW on its return show PPV TNW Mayhem where he entered the TNW World Title Tournament and went on to win it and become the World Champion. During the weekly episodes, a masked man assaulted Hall and many people speculated who it was and some people said that it was Hall's father who made an appearance in the Father-Son tag team tournament after Hall lashed out at him when he got the team eliminated in the Semi-Finals. This was soon confirmed and the two faced off at TNW Extreme where his dad Jason won after many heels came to assist him. Hall was then forced to surrender his championship to his father due to injuries. Hall's return was briefed in April when the words SELPOEP EVITATNESERPER came up during Jason's match against a jobber which is People's Representative backwards. Hall eventually returned at TNW Revenge from the Loss and revealed the whole time that he was champion and the heels who debuted at Extreme were just actors who looked as if Hall was assaulted and one had a red paint brush over his glove and painted Hall but looked like blood was spilling out. Therefore he beat his father in a match and then returned to being a TNW superstar. Personal Life Hall is the son of former footballer Jason Hall who played for Manchester United F.C.'s reserve team from 1980-1995 as he never was called up to the first team. His dad was his manager from 2007-2010. Many people are unaware that TNW Female Superstar Andrea Barton is his fiancée and are set to marry in September 2010. Hall's father vs Son TNW storyline was actually used to get them to fight each other after a real life argument regarding who was the better fighter. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'Hall Heat Smash' (Inverted Piledriver) (2007–present) *'The People's Smash' (Inverted Suplex Pin) (2009–present) *Power Smash (2007–08) Signature Moves *'Power Bomb' *'Suplex' *'Bulldog' *'Spear' *'Piledriver' *'Elbow Drop' *'Moonstruck' (Moonsalt) Entrance Themes *' ' by Championships and Accomplishments *TNW Champion (Current) *BTWF Champion (2007) *BTWF Hall of Famer *BTWF Golden Championship Award Category:Wrestlers